Prompt Stories
by Aishiteru Aijin
Summary: Each chapter is a different story so therefore each chapter will hold it's own summary and it's own ratings. They're for the LJ 100Quills prompts. I will be writing for: HermioneSeverus, Prompt set: 50.2
1. Blind

Title: Blind  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 619  
Summary: _Ron's not as blind as some like to believe._  
Warnings: other than the fact that this is my first ever Hermione/Severus story, there is none.  
Notes: Un-Beta'd.. written for the LJ 100Quills, Prompt set: 50.2, Prompt: Blind.

**Blind **

Ron Weasley was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Oh sure people always took him as the denser one of the "Golden Trio", but he knew more than he let on. Growing up in a huge family gave him an insight into how people actually felt, deep down. This enables him to understand quite a bit about another by just watching and paying close attention.

This was how he knew that his best friend was in love with the Potions Master.

At first he thought he had read the signs wrong. Hermione was different from most witches their age when it came to attraction. Or at least that was what he thought before.

He first noticed something odd one time during double potions. Hermione was watching and listening to Snape with rapt attention, her quill flying across the paper. Of course this wasn't what got Ron thinking. It was the way she was looking at Snape that sent his mind in a whirlwind.

After that incident Ron had vowed to pay a bit more attention to his best friend, and against his more rational side (Yes, despite what many may believe, he did have) Snape.

Since the war there were many changes. One, though quite subtle, was the way the Potions Master treated his students. He was still considered a git, but he was fair. Thus creating a better atmosphere in the dungeons (and less explosions, though Ron still wasn't sure if it was because Neville no longer took potions or because Snape had loosened up a little).

It was about a week later when Ron noticed the looks Snape was sending towards Hermione. They were calculation, curious, and a bit confused almost as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing before him anymore. When Hermione answered questions in his class (always right, like normal) instead of the usual scathing retorts he just nods and moves on. But Ron notices the way he almost smiles. Almost.

This is when he started to believe that Severus Snape, Potions Master, and "Greasy git" shared the same feelings for Hermione.

"You should go for it 'Mione."

He and Hermione were alone in the library studying for their NEWTs so he knew that they wouldn't be disturbed here.

Looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring her question, "Student/Teacher relationships aren't against the rules if the student is of the age of consent."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. A look of confused sort of shock fell onto her face.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Ron."

"I'm not blind, you know. I have noticed the way you look at him," Rom smirked a little, enjoying the fact that he had shocked her. Considering it was she, that was an enormous accomplishment for him.

"You're delusional," a look of fear flashed in her eyes, "But I'll bite, the way I look at whom?"

Before he had a chance to reply Harry came into view carrying a couple of his books.

"You know who I'm talking about, 'Mione, and I'm telling you it goes both ways."

Hermione didn't get a chance to reply sense Harry took a seat across from her, but Ron knew she was thinking over what he said.

Ron finds it funny how so many think of him as someone who doesn't pick up on things. He doesn't dislodge the notion by telling them that they're the ones that are blind. They never saw the looks that past between Hermione and Snape. No, they never saw it coming when the NEWTs were over, when the two showed up together at the end of the year dance.


	2. His

Title: His  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 244  
Summary: _Walking out of the apothecary, Severus heard a voice he knew he'd never forget._  
Warnings: Er, none really.  
Notes: Un-Beta'd, written for the LJ 100Quills, prompt set 50.2, Prompt: His

**His**

Walking out of the apothecary, Severus heard a voice he knew he'd never forget. Turning to where the sound emitted from he saw her. She had grown a little bit taller since he had seen her last. Her once bushy hair now was more relaxed in a slight wave that reached her waist. Her smile, the smile he had fallen in love with, was just as beautiful (if not more so) as it was.

It took all his restraint not to hex the Weasley as he put his arm around her. Watching he saw her kiss Weasley on the cheek.

"_Mine,"_ his mind whispered to him.

Jerking his eyes from her he went in the opposite direction then she was, even though he needed to go the other way.

--

Hermione laughed at the joke Ron had told her even though she hadn't heard it. She was too busy noticing Sev… _professor Snape_ come out of the apothecary. She knew that he saw her and that he was watching her even as she turned so that she was looking at Ron.

When Ron put his arm around her, she inwardly sighed. On the outside she smiled slightly and she kissed him on the cheek. Ron loved her and she does care about him, but after seeing Severus again she was quickly realized he would never have her heart.

Glancing over her shoulder she watched as the man who did own her heart walk away.


	3. Justice

Title: Justice  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 129  
Summary: _She had finally done it._  
Warnings: none  
Notes: Hope you enjoy! Written for the LJ 100Quills prompt set: 50.2, Prompt: justice.

**Justice**

Hermione couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She had finally done what she had wanted to do for years now.

In one hand she held the proof that she was no longer a Hogwarts student. She had graduated cum laude, just as expected. In her other hand she held her wand. Oh yes, Hermione was extremely proud of herself.

Most of the Gryffindor's took her proud grin as graduation bliss. And sure, that was part of it. It just isn't the main reason.

No, the main reason was seething in his classroom as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Hermione had finally done it. And the huge protruding teeth Snape now wore were proof of her accomplishment.


	4. Refusal to Believe

Title: Refusal to Believe  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 381  
Summary: _It took her a moment to realize it was Severus that had put himself in between her and Voldemort.._  
Warnings: Character Death  
Notes: Un-Beta'd, written for the LJ 100Quills prompt set 50.2, prompt: Refusal

**Refusal to Believe**

"I love you." Hermione says wishing he could hear her, "I'm so sorry."

Falling to her knees she tried to clear her eyes of the tears that kept falling. Reaching a hand out she let her fingers trace over the letters carved into the headstone.

She hadn't known. She had refused to know. As much as she loved him, she just didn't trust him. He had told her he had no other way that this was what he had to do. He told her he loved her and for her to trust him. But she couldn't, and to be honest with herself she wasn't sure she ever did.

She had wanted to believe at one point. Yet seeing him standing beside Voldemort, as his most trusted Death Eater, had pained her. She didn't think, she didn't move, not even when Voldemort faced her and said the words.

"Aveda Kedevra!"

She was ready for the blow but was surprised to see someone jump before her. It took her a moment to realize it was Severus that had put himself in between her and Voldemort. As he crumpled to the ground, so did she.

Behind her she barely acknowledged Harry taking the upper hand and catching Voldemort unprepared. She didn't realize that it was over. Voldemort was dead. All she knew was that Severus couldn't be dead. She refused to accept it. Not now, not when she realized her mistake.

Harry pulled her into his arms, murmuring to her. Telling her that it was over. That they won. At the same time he tried to soothe her tears telling her that Severus understood. That she was forgiven right away.

Hermione refused to believe it. How could Severus forgive her? She had told him she loved him, yet wouldn't even listen to a word he had to say in his defense. And now he was dead.

Reaching into her robes she pulled out a letter that he had written to her just before the final battle. She knew now. He had understood and forgiven her. He said that much in the letter. Though she didn't understand it. And she didn't believe it.

Hermione stood up. Maybe one day she'd believe his final words to her, but even then she knew she'd never forgive herself.


End file.
